


With the plainest clarity

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Bucky thought two years ago that he could never love again. Now he wonders how he can love something so much that he aches just thinking about them.





	With the plainest clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a collection of short porn fics that I have decided to transfer into their own works so they'll be easier to manage. This and the others are very short and have little to no plot and barely any setup. Also, this is a repost, so if you think you've already read it, you probably have.
> 
> This one is really mushy and vanilla compared to most things i write. So yeah, not much kink, just bucky talking about sitting on Steves dick when Steve gets back from his mission. The usual.
> 
> Self edited, all mistakes are mine.

It takes three tries for Steve to finally answer.

By the time he picks up Bucky is aggravated and it's evident in his voice as he borderline shouts, “Bout Fuckin’ time asshole.”

Steve, as usual speaks deep and calm, like white noise, “Sorry Buck, I wasn't gonna talk to you surrounded by special forces.” he let's out a sweet laugh, making Bucky's belly clench up.

Bucky wants to be mad, he really does, but he understands that Steve's probably exhausted, and stressed, and aggravated tenfold by being on a three day mission while Bucky sits on his ass at home.

Granted; Bucky would gladly go on missions, instead of being cooped up all goddamn day, but even his stubborn ass knows that he deserves a little time off. (A little, being like, two years.) It's whatever, he's bored and jittery but he's not stupid.

Instead of bitching like he wants to, he sighs into the phone and carries on like he normally would. “So you finally got some time?”

“Yeah, they uh- we got em’, mission shit, Y’know. I'll be home, hopefully by Tuesday, I think I've got some press things to do before we ship out.”

Hearing Steve's voice again feels like brooklyn, like a shitty little shared apartment, like comfort and blankets and the soft addicting smell of Steve's skin. Steve is Bucky's home these days, whether he's caged in alone in this house for A week or not, Steve is his real home.

“I miss you,” He blurts out, doesn't mean for it to sound so desperate but it's out and he knows he can't take it back, his face works into a scowl, he's a little glad Steve can't see his frustration.

But, as usual, he can hear the smile in Steve's voice as he responds, “Miss you too sweetheart,” and that gets Bucky's own expression relaxing, it gets him as a whole relaxing.

Bucky wants to wrap himself around Steve and never let go, like vines on a tree, like fungus, he wants to cling to him like a parasite.

Steve continues, “Don't worry about it, Kay? I'll be home soon, we can go get coffee an’ you can punch me for leaving so suddenly.”

Bucky laughs into the phone, Steve knows him like the back of his hand. “Alright, yeah, coffee and punches.” he says, still chuckling.

Steve hums affectionately in return, “That's our romance, right? coffee dates and punchin’ each other.”

Bucky's laughter subsides, it's okay, it's warm and soft and Bucky feels safe for the first time since Steve left. “so um, since it got interrupted we should continue where we left off.” He throws out, hoping maybe Steve didn't hear him but hoping maybe he did at the same time. “I like- um, I like when you hold me and we watch movies on the couch. That's like my favorite thing.”

Bucky feels a little embarrassed that he let that out. He knows that he's supposed to be working on communication and all but it's terrifying to open up about things he likes. It's terrifying to feel vulnerable, and admitting things like, ‘I want you to cuddle me from behind’ is about as vulnerable as it gets. It's scary, it makes his stomach hurt.

But Steve's about the only pure thing left in the world so in response, he says real softly “S’mine too,” The fondness gleams through his tone and it makes Bucky's ice water veins feel warm. “Is it okay if I kiss your neck like I was? I didn't really ask beforehand, I should’ve but I didn't.” he asks timidly.

“Yeah, I like that too” Bucky responds, A little more quickly than intended, A little courage has built up in him so he adds “I like when you're behind me like that on the couch and kissing and, ya know-”

He always forgets how much more confident Steve is these days, He's a lot different than he was in the past and it's a little weird and terrifying that Steve asks “When I Fuck you?” but at the same time it gets Bucky's cock hard so quickly that it makes his head hurt.

The only response that he can conjure up over the phone is a breathless “mhm” but as he's lying in bed he's forcing himself not to start beating off like a teenage boy.

“I like it like that too.” Steve continues, his voice sounds deeper than before, almost like the Captain voice and it's enough evidence that he's probably hard too. “I prefer looking at you when we fuck though.”

Bucky's about four thousand miles out of his comfort zone but he remembers his psychologist saying ‘You need to work on communication, try to express yourself a little more’ and God, he wants Steve so bad that it hurts. So he let's go as much as he can.

He allows his flesh hand to travel down the expanse of his chest and his fingers curl into his pubes. His dick is hard against his stomach and he can't fucking breathe as he adds “Like when I ride you?”

Steve's breathing actually jumps over the speaker, it's like he got the air punched out of him. Like he's k.o’d until he's babbling “Yeah, yeah, I like that. You're always real hot and tight when you sit on it. You're hot and tight all the time y’know, but especially then.”

Bucky presses speaker on the call and sets the phone on his chest. His dick’s leaking slick against his belly and he's been driven so fucking crazy that it feels like a dream to wrap his palm around the thing, so much so that he sighs out loud at the contact like he's never felt so much relief in his life “And I can just do what I want like that, I can fuck myself however I want.”

Steve's huffing out air, desperate over the line, The slap of his hand against his skin couldn't be more obvious if it were right in front of Bucky's eyes. That image alone makes Bucky wanna come all over himself without even really getting the chance to jerk off.

It's like Steve can't even think. He's not loud during sex by any means but right now he's letting out the prettiest little whimpers under his breath and he can barely speak. “Shit, yeah, just fuckin’ bounce on it. Fuck, I wish I was there now. I'd- I’d bury my dick in you so deep, fuck you til’ you're sobbing.”

Bucky can't fucking take this. He drops his head back against his pillow and strokes his dick like his life depends on it, hard and quick pulls that make him want to sob already. He can't even think about how much better it would feel with Steve inside of him. “Fuck, I need you.” He whines, it's pathetic but it's true.

“Shh, I know you do baby, real soon okay, I'll be there real soon an’ I'll take care of you.” Steve's still exerted but his voice is soft and sweet as always, Bucky wants it against his neck. “I'll get up inside you and I'll never leave, Fuck that ass of yours forever.”

Bucky's stroking so hard that he can't focus on anything but the visualization behind his eyelids of Steves big dick pounding into his him so hard that he's forced to do nothing but cry and drool and just fucking take it.

Steve keeps going “Yeah, fuck, you can just sit on my cock babe and I'll fuck up into you, lean back and let me do the work. I'll make you feel so fuckin’ good, I swear.”

Bucky moans like a whore into the empty room, his eyes shut tight and his hand’s gripped even tighter. Each pull feels like the come in him is brimming up and he thinks for a second that he might possibly die from a goddamn heart attack. “Oh my God, Steve, holy shit- Fuck me, Fuck, I need you. Gonna fuck that big dick so hard the minute that you get through the door. Gonna fuckin’ pin you to the rug and ride you like a fuckin’ horse.” he's whining like a bitch and absolutely unashamed. Maybe his shrink was thinking something different when they they insisted that he express himself more but he's a little pissed that he's just now trying this expressing thing.

Now it's Steve's turn to mindlessly moan and cry for it “Holy shit Bucky, oh Fuck.”

“Yeah Steve, you want that?” He asks, and Steve's response is what tips him over. It's not the most thorough thing, it's not dirty, it's not erotic. It’s just Steve, totally out of breath, needy and sweet, whispering “More than anything” like he's speaking to an angel, like Bucky's more than just some broken guy, like Steve actually needs Bucky just like Bucky needs him.

His throat forces out A high mewl, like his vocal chords are pushing out every last bit of sound from him as his dick spurts come across his chest in hot splashes. Each one pulling the life out of his lungs until he's A sated pile of exhausted mush against his lonely mattress.

He finally registers that Steve’s gasping too, chuckling softly across the line and breathing like he ran eighteen miles around the Potomac. The little chuckle builds until they're both full on laughing like it was all a big joke.

“Holy shit, we just did that.” Steve finally says, laughter still trying to push it's way out.

“We did.” Bucky agrees because he's not sure what else to say.

It's kind of unexpected but Steve says “That was amazing, you're amazing.” And Bucky can't keep his grin at bay, blush flooding up his cheeks thinking about Steve in the same shape that he's in. Steve laughing, bright red, and covered in his own come.

“God, that was the most I've came in a long time.” Bucky says. His belly and chest are drenched, his phones got little speckles of come on it, his hands dripping.

“I'm covered too,” Steve responds, and God, he sounds so beautiful and sated and alive that it makes Bucky's stomach flutter. Steve sighs out over the line and adds “I love you so fucking much.” in a tone that's intense and impassioned and unbelievably genuine. “I'm gonna get some sleep Buck.”

Bucky thought two years ago that he could never love again. Now he wonders how he can love something so much that he aches just thinking about them. “Call me tomorrow okay?” he requests. “I love you.”

“Of course buck, I love you, g’night.”

“Goodnight,” Bucky says, and with that the phone chimes, signaling the call has ended.

He's got a mess of cum to clean up but he's so happy that he's sore from it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic in the series to post, after that i have a few random new fics that'll be posted eventually.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
